Dying Promise
by Smori
Summary: AU. Natsume's mother died when he was young, leaving him with his aunt Yuka. Years later, Yuka is killed. Her last words to him were to protect her daughter. Natsume promised he would do so. He just never thought he'd fall in love with the girl too.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Natsume's mother died when he was young, only five years old. He never knew his father, only his aunt Yuka - his mother's best friend since their childhood, so Yuka raised him. When Natsume was seventeen, Yuka passed away. Her last words to him were to watch over her daughter and make sure she was okay. Natsume promised he would do so. He just never thought he'd fall in love with the girl too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Warning:** Natsume is a little OOC, but this is an AU story, and he was raised completely differently from the real Natsume.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Dying Promise :**** Prologue**

**.**

**.**

"Mommy?" The young, five year old boy with onyx black hair and crimson red eyes cried at his mother's hospital bed. She was a young woman, in her late twenties. She had long, dark brown hair almost black with piercing crimson eyes, much like her son. She was beautiful, yet she looked weak. She held his hand tight, almost hurting him, but he didn't care. She smiled weakly at him; he returned it with a weaker smile. "You gonna be okay, right?" He asked, using his free arm to wipe away the tear steaming down his cheeks.

His mother's eyes softened."Oh, Natsume." She said quietly, not able to speak much louder. "I love you so much. You know that, right?" Natsume nodded, biting his lip to hold back his sobs. He wanted to be strong in front of his mother. She released his hand, bringing her hand to his face. She gently cupped his cheek in her palm and smiled again at him. "Good. I want you to know that I will never stop loving you. I will never leave you either. I will always be watching over you. I promise you all of this." She lowered her hand to her side on the bed. "Yuka." She said, turning her attention to the only other person in the room.

A hand rested gently on Natsume's shoulder. He looked up at his mother's childhood best friend, Yuka Azumi. She was the opposite of his mother with short, light brown hair and hazel colored eyes. "I will take care of him, Kaoru. As if he was my own child." She assured the sickly woman.

"I know." His mother smiled. "I love you, Natsume." She said again, turning her attention back to him. She paused, taking in a deep breath. "Take care of your aunt for me while I'm gone, okay? She's going to need you as much as you're going to need her."

That night, his mother passed away in her sleep. She'd known this day was coming for a long time; being diagnosed with Leukemia about a six months before Natsume was conceived. She was lucky to make it past her pregnancy and childbirth, but to make it this far – almost a miracle.

For the next twelve years of his life, Natsume and Yuka lived happily together. She had become like his mother, and he even thought of her as one, though he never forgot his birth mother. While out on his seventeenth birthday at a local restaurant, Natsume lost a mother for the second time. It was a peaceful dinner with cake, the diner folks singing to him, and everything. That was until the restaurant doors busted open with three men in ski masks and guns. Four pedestrians were shot and killed that night; Yuka Azumi being one of them.

Natsume held Yuka in his arms, crying as he watched her die. She smiled up at him, blood dripping from her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Natsume." She had said to him. He had told her not to speak such words – that she would be fine. "I love you so much."

He responded through his tears, "Please, Yuka, save your breath. You can tell me you love me as much as you want after this is all over."

She smiled up at him. "Do me a favor, please." He only nodded. "I have a daughter." And this was news to him. Never once had Yuka mentioned a daughter. He wondered if his mother had known about Yuka's daughter. "She should be about your age now. I haven't seen her since she was one, but she lives with her father in Alice. Her name is Mikan. Please, I know this is a lot to ask, but, Natsume, watch over her for me."

And those were her last words to him before she died. With what money he had saved up from his own job, Natsume moved away from the only town he'd ever known as home. But what good was a home with your family gone?

He found Alice on the map, a town on the outskirt or Tokyo. His only question was: how was he going to find this Mikan girl with only a name and a city location?

But he wouldn't break his promise to Yuka's dying words. How could he? After all she had ever done for him, he could do this one thing for her.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary:** Natsume's mother died when he was young, only five years old. He never knew his father, only his aunt Yuka - his mother's best friend since their childhood, so Yuka raised him. When Natsume was seventeen, Yuka passed away. Her last words to him were to watch over her daughter and make sure she was okay. Natsume promised he would do so. He just never thought he'd fall in love with the girl too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Dying Promise: Chapter One**

**.**

**.**

"You're going to be late to school if you don't hurry up!" I roll my eyes at my father's shout. He says that every morning. It's hard to be late to school every morning when he drives me, and he just happens to be a teacher at my high school. Late by his standards is an hour earlier than most of the other students.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I call back. I grab my orange backpack from my bed. I stop at the mirror in my room, frowning at my reflection. I see a girl with long, wavy ugly brown colored hair and throw-up hazel colored eyes. I have bangs that fall just above my eyes which I'm sure are uneven, and I am constantly picking at. My hair is up in it's normal ponytail on the back of my head. I try smiling, but I can't find it.

"Mikan!" My father yells, louder this time. Now he's serious. He has actually left before, but luckily, if I wait another half an hour, the bus will show up. I just don't like to be around many people who hate me all at once. So I have avoided the bus since freshman year.

I run down the hallway and down the stairs, my school's uniform skirt flapping up as jump the last three steps. "Don't run in the house!" I smile, a real one, when I see my father waiting impatiently at the front door. He's taller than I am, which isn't hard to come by seeing as I am only five foot four at sixteen years old. I look nothing like my dad. He has sandy blonde hair and big, cerulean blue eyes. He's tan while I'm pale. He's tall; I'm short. I used to think I was adopted, but he always tells me otherwise.

Unlike the teachers at my school, the students have a uniform. It's really not as bad as all the kids complain it to be. Boys have to wear a white buttoned-up shirt, a tie, black pants, black dress shoes, and an optional black overcoat which is typically only worn in Autumn and Fall. Girls wear almost the exact same thing: white buttoned-up shirt, a ribbon tied into a bow, black skirt, white knee high socks with black dress shoes, and an optional black coat. The ties and ribbons are colored by your grade: yellow for freshman, purple for sophomore, red for juniors, and blue for seniors. I have a red ribbon.

We reach the school and my father parks in his usual spot in the faculty parking lot. I step out, pulling my coat tighter around me. It's a chilly October morning. The school looks dark and almost creepy in the dim light. Lights should be on in the next couple minutes.

The whole school is red bricked on the outside and cream colored cement blocks on the inside. It's a small school, only one story tall. Everyone in my school knows one another with their being less than a thousand kids in it – which for me sucks. I'm not exactly the most popular girl; well, actually I'm very close to the bottom of the food chain. But I have my close group of friends. It may only consists of two other kids and myself, but we would do anything for each other.

I walk in with my dad and to his classroom. My father teaches English. That is one of the things we have in common: our love of books. I guess you could say I'm a nerd, geek, or whatever other word comes to mind, and I might be, but I don't mind. I love to read, and I love school. Well, not so much school, but I love to learn.

I sit down at one of the desk in my dad's class, pull out my book, and start reading. Almost an hour later, the buses start arriving. I say goodbye to my father, kiss him on the cheek, and head to first period.

I get to class early, taking my normal seat in the far front seat, closest to the teacher. "Good morning, Mikan!" My teacher says enthusiastically. He is Narumi Anjo, my history teacher. He has long blonde hair and is commonly mistaken for a girl or a gay male, but he is just very flamboyant. I've known him since I was born. He and my dad have been friends since forever, or so they say.

Kids start to walk in; I stay quiet. Then, to my relief, a boy with shaggy blonde hair and light brown eyes walks in. He has a goofy grin on his face as he waves at me. I smile back and wave. He comes over and takes the seat beside me. "Hey, Mi-chan." He says using his nickname for me.

"Good morning, Koko." This is my best friend of all time, Koko Yome. He has been my best friend since elementary school. No one knows me better than he does. I'm not even sure if I know me better than he does. Koko is the opposite of me at school: loud, crazy, does everything to be noticed, and hates school. He doesn't care what people think about him, unlike me. Most people find him annoying, but I know he acts that way just to be annoying here at school. People don't know how we are friends; he, the crazy class clown, and I, the weird, shy, quiet nerd. But then again, most people don't know that I'm actually not quiet or timid.

"Good morning, class." Narumi says as soon as all of the student are present for. He leans against his desk and smiles at us. "We have great news, kids." Some of the students groan. "Now don't be like that. We have a new student who is starting today." This brought some heads off the desk. Here in Alice, a small town, it's rare to get new students. Everyone in Alice grew up together, so we all know each other. The word of a new student should have spread about weeks ago. Just hearing this today, well, it's news to everyone.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" One of the girls in my class, Sumire Shouda, called from the back of the class. She's not the most popular girl, but Sumire is pretty well known through our school. She is the talkative, back-mouthing, know-it-all type, but in general, a nice girl. On occasion.

Narumi smiles again. "A boy." And all the girls start whispering amongst one another. "Now, now children. Settle down. Settle down." He says trying to calm the girls down. He walks to the door and opens it. "You can come in now." He waves the boy outside in. This boy with long, raven-like hair and dark, crimson eyes walks in. The girls go quiet, startled by his good looks. "Class, this is Natsume Hyuuga. Be nice to him, okay?" And the whispering starts again.

I look at the guy, trying to get a real good look at him. He is wearing out uniform, but dressed down. His shirt isn't tucked in, the top button is undone, and his tie hangs lose around his neck. His hands are shoved in his pockets. Overall, he gives off this 'cool-guy' look. If he was hoping to impress the girls, he sure did it. He will be the talk of the school by second period.

"Do you wanna say anything, Natsume?" Narumi asks. The girls lean forward in their seats, waiting for him to speak. He just shakes his head in a cool fashion to say no. Some of the girls pout, others groan. The boys are rolling their eyes and secretly wishing they were him. "Okay, well you can sit in the middle next to Ruka Nogi. Ruka, could you please raise your hand?"

A boy in my class with honey blonde hair and baby blue eyes raises his hand. Ruka Nogi, one of the most popular boys in our school. He's always got girls hitting on him and trying to get with him, but he always kindly turns them down. He's only seen with two people; Hotaru Imai and Nobara Ibaragi. He denies that anything is going on with him and either of the girls.

Nobara Ibaragi is popular like Ruka and Hotaru. She has long, icey blue hair and matching blue eyes. She's very timid and soft-spoken, but she has a kind heart. It's nearly impossible to not like her. Then there is Hotaru Imai. Just hearing her her name makes my stomach turn. She's a super genius, and she's really pretty. She has short onyx black hair and lavender colored eyes. She's also my ex-best friend.

I don't really remember why we drifted apart, but it was when we entered middle school. She just stopped eating lunch with Koko and I one afternoon. She met Ruka that year, and they became best friends. She didn't really talk to us after that. And then in eighth grade, Nobara joined their group. The three have been inseparable since.

The new kid took his seat in silence. Ruka turned to him, smiled, and introduced himself. Natsume just raised a single eyebrow at the blonde, not responding. He turned forward in his seat, not paying attention to anyone, even Narumi.

The class last what seemed like forever. Koko said goodbye to me, and we parted ways. I gathered my books and headed out of class. The next class went by smoothly. As I though, rumors of the new kid spread quickly. He was talk of the school in less than an hour. Way to get on the plus side of being the new kid.

On my way to third period, I turned the corner to my classroom and crashed into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I yelped as my books scattered to the floor. Before I could bend down for my books, the person in front of me kindly picked them up. He straightened up; my eyes locked with his crimson ones. It was the new kid, Natsume Hyuuga. "Oh, thank you." I said quietly, feeling weirdly embarrassed. I waited patiently for him to give me my books back, but he just starred at me. It wasn't a rude kind of starring, but rather as if he was trying to figure something out – or me. Confused, I raised a single eyebrow.

He noticed the change in my facial expression, and his quickly changed. He slowly handed me my books, still examining me. I thanked him again. He opened his mouth, as if to respond, but closed his mouth before any words came out. For a moment, we just starred at each other; I, confused, and he, watching me. Finally, he opened his mouth again. "It's you." Were his only words. Weirdly enough, he sounded almost revealed.

And those were Natsume Hyuuga's first words here at Alice High.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary:** Natsume's mother died when he was young, only five years old. He never knew his father, only his aunt Yuka - his mother's best friend since their childhood, so Yuka raised him. When Natsume was seventeen, Yuka passed away. Her last words to him were to watch over her daughter and make sure she was okay. Natsume promised he would do so. He just never thought he'd fall in love with the girl too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Dying Promise: Chapter Two**

**.**

**.**

I stare at her; my mouth hung slightly ajar. She is an exact replica of her mother: the same auburn colored hair, hazel colored eyes, same nose and even lips, and small body structure. She looks like what Yuka probably did when she was my age.

She is giving me the weirdest look when I come to my realization. I quickly shut my mouth and take a deep breath. "It's you." Were the only words I could find when my mouth opened again.

_Three Weeks Ago._

My landlord apologized for my loss, but told me I had less than a week to come up with this months rent or I would be out on the street. I didn't have money to stay any longer, since I would need all the money I had saved up to get my new place in Alice, so I told him I would be out by the end of the week.

And I was.

It wasn't that hard to find a place to stay cheep in Alice; it was finding Alice that was the difficult part. I traveled, mostly hitch-hiking and walking on my part, for a twelve hours. The place I found was an average, two story house with a room for rent. The house was owned by a Mrs. Serina Yamada – who just happened to be a sixty year old art teacher at Alice High.

She was more than helpful when I told her about my situation, which of course I didn't exactly tell the full truth. I told her I was on my own with no family and that I was looking for a new start, which isn't a lie. She told me that she would help in any way she could, that this town was a wonderful place for a fresh start, and that everyone would be very welcoming. She also didn't seem to mind that I don't talk much.

The room she gave me was the only bedroom on the second floor, hers on the first, with my own full bathroom across the hallway. Also on the top floor was the laundry room and Mrs. Yamada's art room. Downstairs she had a kitchen with a dining table for four – she told me I had complete access to the refrigerator, microwave, and over; a living room with a television which she hardly uses and a huge bookcase full of many novels I'd never heard of; and a second full bathroom.

When I asked her how much a month she wanted, she told me that her house and mortgage was already paid off and that with her job her bills were paid off every month. I wouldn't let her let me stay for free, so we settled at two-hundred-and-fifty a month. She did convince me somehow that I didn't have to pay first months rent.

I didn't have much with me, so moving in was simple. Finding a job wasn't hard either; Mrs. Yamada set me up with an interview at Umenomiya's Cafe. The manager there hired me almost instantly after Mrs. Yamada talked to her. She told me I started next week. The only people who worked with her were her husband, her daughter, and her niece. She kindly told that she would introduce them all next week when I started.

Mrs. Yamada helped me get enrolled into Alice High. She was being more than generous, helping me with everything. I wondered if she had any kids or a husband or anyone, but I never asked. Maybe she had no one like me which is why she helped me so much.

I started work a little less than a week before I was supposed to start school. Working at the cafe turned out to be easier and surprisingly, more fun than I thought. Mrs. Umenomiya, the manager at the cafe, introduced me to her husband, the assistant manager, her daughter, Anna Umenomiya, and her niece, Nonoko Ogasawara - who both are my age and in the same grade as I. They were so excited, saying something about making a new friend.

"I'm Anna." She said holding her hand out, smiling. She had long, curly, cotton candy pink hair and bubble gum colored eyes. She was wearing black pants, a white polo, and an light orange apron with Umenomiya Cafe printed on the front in fancy lettering. I don't shake her hand; she slowly and awkwardly lowers it to her side. "This is my cousin, also known as my twin, Nonoko." Anna nudges her in the arm.

The other girl smiled brightly at me. She had long, wavy, icey blue hair and baby blue eyes. She was wearing black shorts, a white polo, and she had a money pouch tied around her waist. "It's nice to meet you, Natsume." I guess Anna's mother told them my name.

I was wearing the same thing as Anna, black pants and a white polo, minus the apron. "Where will I be working?" I asked the two.

"You'll be a waiter." Mrs. Umenomiya said stepping from behind the counter. "Anna and I both work in the kitchen baking, and usually I send Anna out to help with the coffee and sometimes even take orders. My husband only works mornings while you kids are at school, so you won't see much of him, but he is a waiter too. Nonoko will be teaching you the ropes around here, so don't feel afraid to ask any questions."

When she was done talking to me, she went back to the kitchen, leaving me with the girls. "So when do you start school?" Anna asked, making small talk.

"Next week." I explained shortly. They would learn soon that I wasn't much for small talk.

"Where are you from?" Nonoko continued.

"Far away." They give each other a look, confused, I guess.

"Uh.. So you live with Mrs. Serina, right?" Anna questioned. I nod. "How did that happen?"

No offense against these girls or anything, they seemed nice and all, but I don't just go around telling my life story. "She had a place for rent." I shrug.

Luckily for me, a customer walked in. Anna took her place behind the counter while Nonoko and I walked up to the seated customer.

Work went by fast, and it was kind of fun. The twins, as they are called, weren't that bad. They talk a little too much, but maybe I just don't talk enough. I'm used to only being around one person who knew how I was. They told me that they would see me tomorrow at work and that they would look out for me at school.

In the next couple of days, I got closer with Anna and Nonoko. They seemed okay with my quietness and found a way around it. I got to know about them, and they learned things about me. Nothing too personal, just what I liked; favorite color, what kind of music I like, and all the jazz and vice versa.

I also got along with Mrs. Yamada – Serina as she liked to be called, saying that Mrs. Yamada made her feel old. I helped her out around the house, cleaning up, taking out the trash, and even cooking for her. Yuka didn't raise a cad. She taught me how to be a real gentleman, thought I didn't very often when I think back, and she taught me how to cook.

Then came school.

Which bring me back to now. I think back to first period, remembering seeing this girl. So I had a class with her. She didn't seem like all the other girls who I had met recently, fawning themselves over me. She's starring at me, eyebrow raised. I quickly realize that I am starring at her, mouth hung open. I shut my mouth, wishing I hadn't spoke. How stupid was that? My first words to her are, 'It's you.'

I lower my head, letting my bangs fall in front of my face. I do not get embarrassed or anything, but how can you not feel stupid after what I just did. I don't say anything, I just walk away.

My first encounter with Mikan Sakura; fail. She probably thinks I'm completely brain dead or something.

I walk to third period, which weirdly enough, Anna and Nonoko happen to be in. They are more than happy to find out we have a class together. Anna hugs me the moment I walk into the room, which gives her multiple glares from other girls in the class. I don't really hug her back, but I accept the hug, which she has learned to deal with. The twins insist that I sit beside them on the far side. I oblige, taking my seat next to Nonoko and behind this blonde haired boy who they introduce to be Yuu Tobita, our class president.

The rest of the class went by with me ignoring the whispers through the class about me. Some where about Anna and Nonoko, wondering how they knew me. Others about them were more rude. Some girls were wondering why I couldn't sit next to them. Others were whispering about me; just wondering about who I was exactly.

Word about me seemed to have spread faster than I thought it would have. Guess being the new kid in a small town is big news.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary:** Natsume's mother died when he was young, only five years old. He never knew his father, only his aunt Yuka - his mother's best friend since their childhood, so Yuka raised him. When Natsume was seventeen, Yuka passed away. Her last words to him were to watch over her daughter and make sure she was okay. Natsume promised he would do so. He just never thought he'd fall in love with the girl too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Dying Promise: Chapter Three**

**.**

**.**

This Natsume Hyuuga fellow has gotten popular quickly. And he's been here three days. And for some reason, he only talks to and associates himself with Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara, and on the occasion, Yuu Tobita. He has been hit on by so many girls already, I think he has out ranked Ruka Nogi in only these short days.

He stays quiet during class, not even speaking to Anna and Nonoko when seen with them. He just sits quietly beside them, even at lunch, nodding and listening – which is more than anyone else gets.

Except me. I am still confused from our first encounter. "_It's you,"_ he had said. How did he know me? I have no idea who this kid was.. and yet, like all the other girls, I am intrigued by him. I wasn't like the other girls flawing all over him, but something about him is different that everyone else here in Alice.

After school, Koko and I are waiting for our third musketeer, Youichi Hiriji. He is a grade lower than us, but taller than Koko by an inch. He has longish, rainy silver hair that falls right above his big, blue-green eyes. "So all the girls are going crazy over this Hyuuga kid." Koko says leaning back against the bricked building. I bite my lip, thinking back to this morning. He is in a couple of my classes – three out of six: first, fourth, and sixth. Every time I saw him, I would purposely ignore him. I don't know what the girls would do to me if they found out he is trying or had talked to me. "You think he's cute too, don't you?" My best friend says elbowing me in the side. I glare at him, nudging him back harder. "Ow. I was only kidding." He pouts, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No. I've seen _much_ cuter." I say nonchalantly. In actuality, I find him very attractive, just like the other girls in the school do, but I am no fan girl. But who wouldn't find him attractive? He is a mystery to us all. No one knows where he came from or why he is here. Some rumors started that he is in witness protection program. Others about him being a teen secret agent or something. I do not believe any of the rumors in this town anymore. Not since most of them used to be about me.

Koko and I are standing there, him talking and I listening, when _he_ walks by. Anna and Nonoko are on each side of him. As he walks past, he turns his head to watch me as he walks by. I catch his gaze for a split second, getting caught in his crimson red eyes. It's not til he turns the corner to finally leave the area that he breaks his gaze with me. What is it that he want with me?

"Yeah, so much for not liking him." Koko says raising an eyebrow at me. I glare again, smacking his arm.

Youichi walks out to this, amused. "Can't stand up to Mikan, Koko?"

Koko's eyes hardened. "I would never hit a girl, You-chan." He uses the nickname for Youichi, which by the way he hates. I'm sure if anyone else tried to call him by the name, he would kill them. Literally. He used to try and kill Koko at first, but slowly he's gotten used to it. I have never really tried, but I'm sure I could get away with it. After all, I am his older cousin.

Youichi is the adoptive son of my father's brother, Kazu Yukihara, principal here at Alice High. Youichi was seven when my uncle adopted him, so he was old enough to know his own last name. It was the only thing he had left of his parents, so uncle Kazu let him keep it. Technically speaking though, Youichi's name is Youichi Hiriji Yukihara.

That's one of the reasons Youichi and I got along when he first moved here. He didn't talk to anyone, not that it has changed much now, but his first month with us Yukihara's and he didn't speak a word to my uncle, my father, or I. When I finally told Youichi about my mother leaving me when I was younger, he began to open up to me. He got close to my best friends, who at the time were Hotaru Imai and Koko Yome.

When I was little, my mother left my father and I. He doesn't talk much about her to me, just that she left when I was a year old, how she was so beautiful, and low I look just like she did. I know her name is Yuka Azumi Yukihara. When I was old enough to search for her without my father's knowledge, I would spend a majority of my time online looking her name up. Hotaru spent a good amount of time helping me, until we separated.

"Hey, You-chan, Mi-chan has a crush on the new kid." Koko said grimacing. He broke my train of thought. I look at him and my cousin, Youichi looking at me funny.

My face turned red. "Koko, I do not like him!" I hollered, smacking him upside the back of his head.

He just laughed - used to the beating by now - as he walked away. "Whatever you say, Mi-chan."

Like most days after school, Koko came home with Youichi and I. Youichi doesn't live with me, but he and Uncle actually live right down the street. The teachers at Alice High aren't usually gone until another two hours after the students, so he comes over to my place until our fathers are off of work and usually stays for dinner. Koko likes to join us most of the time.

On our way back to my place, we decide to go to the Umenoyima Cafe for some coffee. It is Koko's idea. He has never admitted it, but I am pretty sure he has a thing for that girl in our class, Anna Umenoyima. He is always making a big fool of himself in front of her just so that way she will recognize him. Or that's how I see it.

When we walk in, Nonoko Ogasawara is standing at the front counter, giving an order to an older woman – most likely Mrs. Umenoyima. I do not come here enough to know what she looks like. When she sees us, she yells back for someone to come up and help us. She greats us with her best smile, seats us, and tell us that our waiter will be right with us.

I expected Anna or Nonoko to come out and be our waitress, but when Natsume Hyuuga comes out wearing the cafe's uniform and a little black book in his hand, I am stunned. I inwardly curse at my luck. I was trying my best to avoid him. He seems to be shocked to see me as well, but he hides it easier. "Ah, Hyuuga, right?" Koko asked before the onyx haired boy could speak. He sends me a grin, and I glare back. "I had no idea you worked here. And here I thought the Umenoyima Cafe was a family owned shop."

"I guess I'm an exception." He said rather harshly, but in a quiet voice, more to himself than Koko. "What can I get for you?"

I wonder how many girls know that he works here. I could just picture all of the money the Umenoyima's would make off of him here. Once they found out, they'd be here every single day just for Natsume to ask, "What can I get for you?"

"I will take a cappuccino, regular. No sugar. Low-fat milk." Youichi said quick. He normally gets his coffee just regular and black. He isn't much for sweets.

Koko put his index finger to his lip. "Ah, and I will - hmm. I will get a chocolate chip frappuccino." Unlike Youichi, Koko has a major sweet tooth, but I am not one to talk because mine is probably worse than his.

Natsume looked to me for my order, but I hadn't really thought about what I wanted yet. "And for you?" He asked, keeping his same monotone voice when I didn't say anything.

"You know," I say, not really sure what I am doing. I am going into my nervous ramble. "With an attitude like that, you won't get many happy customers." I point out. Whenever I get nervous, I tend to do this thing where I don't know what I am talking about, but I just say whatever comes to my mind. He raises an eyebrow at me – I get the same look from Koko and Youichi. My palms begin to clam up. "You know what I mean. You are supposed to smile and greet your customers."

"Have you ever worked as a waiter?" He asks. I hesitantly shake my head. "Alright then. What can I get for you?"

I pout, looking at the menu. "Vanilla bean frappuccino, please." He doesn't even write anything down, just walks away, shaking his head. And I feel like whatever little chance I had with getting him to not hate me like the rest of this town just went down the drain.


End file.
